


make my heart beat

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Nolan's back and I am emotional, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Nolan clearly didn't tell the team purely because he wanted Travis's reaction so this is that
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	make my heart beat

**Author's Note:**

> the title in google docs was "PATTY'S BACK BACK AGAIN TELL A FRIEND (but not TK)"
> 
> thanks to the tl for flipping out with me
> 
> title from feed the beast by ARIZONA

Travis raises an eyebrow as he hears Claude give an excited yell and very quickly skating up to a player in white. Is Danny here for a day or something? 

It’s the or something because Travis skates closer and nearly falls into JVR’s back. Holy shit. Holy shit. 

He would recognize that face in the dark, know that voice during a Stanley Cup final when everything goes loud. _ Nolan_. 

Nolan!!!!!!!

Nolan’s back. 

Why didn’t Travis know? Pats, that’s not bros or boyfriends, what the fuck. 

Fuck, his boy looks good out there. 

_ Fuck,_ he wants to kiss him. But the camera shutters are loud in his ears and he knows this isn’t the right time. This sucks. This really sucks.

He says as much under his breath and JVR raises an eyebrow, a shocked expression on his face. 

“I can’t kiss him,” Travis mutters, knowing he’s whining and James starts absolutely cracking up. 

“At least you’re not pining anymore but oh god I did not miss this,” JVR says and Claude skates over, nudging Travis. 

“Teeks, are you going?” he asks, glancing over at Patty who’s skating in slow circles with the puck. Travis nods, trying to control the smile that keeps getting wider and wider as Nolan stickhands. 

“This is sickening, go,” Claude says, “stop making me miss my wife.” 

Travis salutes his captain, laughing as he skates over to Nolan. 

“Fuck you, why didn’t you tell me?” is what Travis ends up saying as he gets to Nolan, can feel the stare of the cameras on them and so doesn’t actually say what he feels. 

“Love you too baby,” Nolan smirks and god fucking damnit Travis wants to tell the world, Travis wants to go grab the ring he’s been keeping in his back, Travis wants to take Nolan home and make him soft and boneless and all his. 

“Teeks come on,” Claude shouts and Travis shakes himself out of it, showering Nolan with snow as he skates away.

“I’ll get you for that,” Nolan calls and Travis grins, “promise?” he asks, just like he would in their bedroom, just like he would after a goal, just like he did after waking Nolan up after getting the call about being an All-Star. 

Everyone around them groans but Nolan drags his teeth over his lower lip, heat in his gaze, and nods. Travis is bright red when he makes it back to Claude. 

JVR is laughing, “somehow you’re worse than Matts and,” he trails off, and Claude raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m going to get that out of you Reemer,” Claude says and Travis grins, shooting a puck on the net, glad the attention is off him for a moment. 

It’s a skills day so this doesn’t mean Nolan is back for good but he’s here, with the team, on the ice and in his darkest moments, during the worst days, Travis had thought he’d never get this again. This being Nolan’s voice on the ice, this being Nolan’s laugh in his ear as Provy nearly tackles him, this being the urge to drop everything and kiss his boyfriend, this being the soaring feeling in his chest, like a weight he didn’t realize was there has disappeared.

“Damn Tiki Bar, nice shooting,” Alex says and Travis hadn’t even realized he’s been sniping goals on the net.

He just nods, face flushed and goes to get water, watching as Nolan passes to JVR who scores, the team elated and beaming. 

Nolan turns and catches Travis looking and god Travis wants to skate over there and tug off his helmet and kiss him. Wanting to kiss Nolan is a familar feeling but not being to able to, having to stop himself, it’s fucking torture. 

The minute they get off the ice and into the dressing room, Travis is using all his bulk to tug Nolan close and kiss him, teeth digging into his lower lip, one hand clenched in his hair, the other gripping the white mesh of his jersey. 

“Slow down bud,” Nolan murmurs, laughing, and Travis feels himself get hit with a ball of rolled up socks but honestly whatever. Nolan’s back. Nolan’s in a contact jersey, on the ice, his entire body feels like a live wire, ready to explode with all the love he feels. He pouts up at Nolan, hand gentle where it’s wrapped around his neck. 

“Nope, you didn’t tell me,” Travis mumbles, hand clutching the jersey like it’s a lifeline because he half believes this is still a dream and he’s going to wake up in his bed alone.

Nolan grins, “ok,” and kisses Travis again, pulling back far too soon and nope, that’s not enough. It’s never going to be enough. Travis will never get what he considers the right amount of Nolan, there isn’t enough time in his life for that. He backs Nolan against the wall and can feel him shudder. 

Before he can kiss him again, Nolan sighs, “Teeks, baby, I know you’ve missed me but please don’t dick me into a miragine.” 

And Travis would never but he probably does need the reminder. 

“I won’t, I’ll take you home,” Travis murmurs and it is home, Travis had come back from the All Star game, from bye week to find Nolan’s stuff scattered all over their apartment again, Nolan laying on the couch, phone in his hand. 

Nolan grins, “that we can do.” 

Travis beams at, unable and unwilling to resist the urge to kiss him again, dropping several quick kisses on Nolan’s lips before clutching him close for a long lingering one that gets several cat calls. 

“Take it out of here boys,” AV says, walking in from talking to the media and Nolan nods, letting Travis hold him for a moment before pulling out of his arms. 

They duck past the media quickly, Travis grabbing Nolan’s hand and bringing it up to his lips in a way that makes Nolan flush.

“Trav,” Nolan whimpers and Travis grins, “now you see how I felt all of practice babe.”

“Come on, home,” Travis says, after a long moment of Nolan smirking at him. He’s going to marry this man so hard but there’s time for that. Nolan’s for sure coming back and Travis has plans for how he’s going to reward the progress. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall


End file.
